Do All Good Things Come To An End?
by Berry Goodness
Summary: Amelia is a Seven who entered the selection to save her family. But she never expected to actually fall for the prince, she just thought of only one thing; the crown. With her heart and head battling for what is right and wrong, she also has to worry about the other Selected girls. But who will claim Prince Will's heart in the end?
1. Form & Preface

Hello readers! I've decided to do a sort of submit a character thing. The story will be revolved around my character and seen through her eyes, from the beginning until the end. So, if you're interested, just fill out the form below! The more you fill out (longer paragraphs with more details) the bigger a chance you will have of getting your character into the story. But remember: these will be minor characters so they might not get that much screen time, but I'll try and include everyone in each chapter. I'm only choosing 5, and I'll give you a bit of a sense of the characters I'm looking for.

Girl with a bad past. Fiery/Bad Tempered one. Adventurous one. Quiet one. Undeniably sweet one. Girl just after the crown. One there just for her family.

Now I know there's more than 5 options there, but just kind of choose an overall feel for your character and go from there!

**FORM: **

Name:

Age:

Caste:

Where about do they live (general area):

Family:

History:

Personality (Go big or go home guys!):

Actress who they look like, or describe them (if your describing them, go into GREAT DETAIL!):

Hobbies:

Talent?:

Why do they want to marry the prince:

Philanthropy Project (center this around your character, and get creative!):

If I choose your character I will also ask you to PM me some dresses, but don't worry, I'll give you a sort of mood to go on or colour!

Also I just thought I'd give you a quick little snippet that I wrote for later chapters, just to get a feel of how I write.

"**Attack! Attack!" one of the guards yelled. The shout could be heard over the music, over the laughter, over the smiles. It was the sound of sheer panic, and it commanded everyone's attention immediately, whether they wanted to know what had happened or not. To me, it knocked me to my core. At the sight of the guard, a couple ladies dropped their glasses full of wine or champagne, because the sight was so ghastly. The guard's uniform was torn, and torn so badly that it was almost falling off his body. The blood, that was showing was more than most could bear and there was collective gasps, grunts and thuds as ladies fainted. **

**As the guard clung to another, the doors were shut quickly, windows closed and heavy metal shutters drawn. **

**After that, everyone erupted in panic. The royal family and the elite girls were whisked away. However all I could see was a man in a guard's uniform that needed to be helped. **

**The others had left him propped up against a wall. He looked like he could have been sleeping, but I knew better. The pain from the gashes along his chest must have been unbearable. They were quite deep and raw. There was no doubt about it; the blood gushing out had to be stopped immediately, or he would die. And where had the attackers gone? Unless he had finished them off and just the thought of it made me shudder.**

**I moved into action, ripping the nearest tablecloth off the top of a table, smashing the fine china and making the sparkling silverware clash to the ground. **

**He wasn't far from me, however he wasn't exactly close either. As I knelt beside him in the pool of blood that had formed, I touched the part of his neck that I knew I could find his pulse. It was faint but still remarkably there. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much without a first aid kit or a doctor for that matter. When I looked back to his face, his brown eyes were open and staring at me with worry. **

"**Lady Amelia, what are you doing? You need to get out of here, the rebels are inside the palace!" **


	2. Chapter One

This was the only way.

That was the one sentence I tried to convince myself was absolutely true. I had to sacrifice everything for my family, because they would only do the same for me. Were they not doing that now? Out of everyone I was sure they worked the hardest, I was able to see it in their faces at dinner and in their gestures for everything they did. There just wasn't enough time in the world to do everything you needed to in one day.

So my plan had been set. I would be chosen for the selection. I just had to. I would go to the palace, marry the prince and end my family's worrying for the rest of their lives. No one would go to bed hungry anymore. We would have heat in the winter. My mother's hands could become elegant and soft, instead of being littered with callouses like they were now. My father and brothers would be able to take days to relax, instead of working 12-hour days 7 days a week. If I won the selection, my family would be saved forever.

This definitely was the only way.

Then why did I feel so bad? Was it because I was willing to deceive the prince to get the crown and save my family from poverty? To save myself? To eventually try and help save everyone else? Surely he would see reason.

Over time.

Hopefully.

God, I was a stupid girl, to believe this could all work out to my advantage.

Ah, there was the guilt! It clung to me like static, you could forget about it but it would never truly leave. I had known that it would come eventually but one could never imagine that it would come so quickly. It arrived like a large boulder, just crashing into me, wanting to bring me to my knees.

Heck and I didn't even know the prince! I had heard of him, from gossiping girls and women conversing, but I had never actually seen a photo or video of him. My family did not own a TV, and I was never into those Reports that they showed anyways. Except the ones that were mandatory. Who wants to walk blocks and blocks to stand outside in the rain to watch the news? Especially when you could just hear about it at work the next day, which was how I earned most of my information.

The prince was a mystery to most, but especially to me. For I had never seen his face or knew his name. It was like he had been kept a secret, and a very good one at that.

The line in front of me steadily moved along, and I tried to keep up and out of my daydreams.

What if I could not succeed? What if he found me repulsive? He wouldn't have been the first. There was that one boy who teased me when I was 12, saying that I would never amount to anything and that I had flees in my hair.

Of course that was also a day I had been begging for food on the street because I had not eaten in two days and had only gone home to get some shelter out of the cold and go to bed hungry. That child didn't know anything about suffering; he must have been a two or a three.

If only my life were as simple as simply choosing the next colour of a shirt I wanted to wear. I haven't even touched an elegant dress in my life, let alone thought of wearing one.

I glanced at the sun above me, my eyes boiling slowly in my skull each second I looked at it. By my guess it must have been nearly 9 in the morning, if this line didn't hurry up I'd be late for work. Which I suppose in ways was good, but would only end in me trying to find another job.

The people that I worked for were friendly anyways. A family of twos that I went to clean for every day. The pay was all right, could be better, but I was not one to complain. If I brought it up I'm sure they would consider it wholeheartedly, but I just didn't have the guts in me. They had given me so much already; the simple clothes I wore on my back, hand me downs from their eldest, who was nine months my elder. They gave me food to take home, but that never did stop the hunger pains. Each night I took my shirt off and counted my ribs, and each night you could see them just the same as the night before.

That would be the one good thing about getting out of here, the food. I'm sure the palace just had mountains of it. Anything you desired. If I was queen I would be sure to each 4 or 5 good meals a day, just because I had the luxury.

I was shaken out of my thoughts once again as the line moved; it seemed to steadily flow before but was now going quick. It wasn't too much longer that I was inside the air-conditioned room, some of my anxiety gone. When it was finally my turn to have my picture taken, I could feel my stomach swell. This was the moment, the time for me to shine. I didn't have to be a Plain Jane anymore, I could finally be Amelia, someone who inspired others and made this horrible world a better place. I could save my family and perhaps other families too.

That last thought made me smile the biggest.

* * *

It was late before I walked into my small home. I could smell the food that mother had cooked, before I even saw it, and my mouth hungered for it, even though I knew exactly what we would be eating was the same thing we'd had for the last week: a can of kidney beans and some bread. I had forgotten breakfast and skipped lunch to finish my duties so I was able to come home early, so I was absolutely famished. But this was the life of a Seven and I just had to deal with it.

"Amelia, darling what are you doing home so early?" My mother asked, curiosity and worry in her voice. Of course she must have thought I'd get let go and that was why I was home a couple hours early.

"I skipped lunch today so I'd be able to eat with everyone," I said with a smile. My mother seemed relieved and her shoulders hunched down like the weight of a thousand worlds had been taken off them. "When are the boys to be home?"

She smiled. They were our boys since I was mother and fathers only daughter. I had three older brothers: Zachary, Avery and Gabriel.

Zachary was the eldest, Four years my elder, and was currently engaged to a Six. He was compassionate, caring and loving. Zachary was working extra hard to save up for the wedding, and we tried to contribute everything we had, but it wasn't much. Cameron, Zach's finance was marrying into a lower caste, which her parents didn't much approve of. But he was what she wanted, and we could never protest with someone so lovely. I knew she would never enter the Selection and Zachary didn't even have the heart to ask her. I'm sure if she had however, it wouldn't be a competition of beauty.

Avery and Gabriel were twins, and two years my elders. They were constant jokesters, always getting into trouble with mother and father, and had hopes of opening up their own restaurant one day. Neither was interested in girls, and even though they were both 19 and should be looking for a wife, mother and father could never ask that of them because they helped bring the money in every week.

We all looked fairly the same when it came to appearances. The boys were tall, where I was short, but we all shared the same dark blonde hair and caramel brown eyes. Mine had darker pieces of brown in it, but I hadn't washed it perfectly in sometime so I wasn't sure if it was actually dirt or not.

The door opening was the signal that the boys were home and I set the table quickly with the little dishware and cutlery that we had.

"Amelia?" my father questioned, seeing me setting the table. "What are you doing home?"

"Was she fired again Mama?" Avery asked, his face sombre. I could tell he was joking, trying to get a reaction out of me.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," said Gabriel. He came and pat me on the back, leaving a dirty handprint on my white maid's uniform.

"I was not fired!" I said heatedly, trying my best to get the handprint out. "I finished early."

"Ah," Zach said, a smile on his face as well. "There's hope for you yet!"

"Mama, look what Gabriel's done!" I pointed to the obvious blank handprint on my shirt, that would take a hell of a lot of scrubbing to get out.

"Boys," my mother scolded. "Stop teasing your sister! Gabriel you _will _be cleaning your sisters uniform after dinner." When he started to protest she held up her hand. I grinned smugly. "Dinner is ready, wash your hands so we may eat!" She gave them glares, and even though they were a third taller than my mother, they did as they were told and as quickly as possible.

One thing that you learnt quickly in my house; you do not cross my mother.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make," I said quietly.

We sat in what people would call our living room, but in some ways it was just an empty room. We didn't have nice things like regular people did. The only things that were in our living room were two old couches that had springs sticking out of them, my mother's rocking chair, and our fireplace that we used to heat our house. It was cheaper than electricity, father had once said.

"Amelia Marie Grey, please tell me you did not do what I think you did."

Everyone turned to my mother. Her face was stark white and a hard expression was on her face.

She surely couldn't have been talking about the selection? Seeing my face she put her own in her hands.

"My darling Sophie, whatever is the matter?" my father looked concerned. My mother rarely acted like this. She usually was the one who looked on the bright side of things, acted positively and never thought of the glass being half empty. Who was now looking at me with pity.

Her voice came as merely a whisper; so quiet I barely caught what she said. "My daughter, whatever have you done?"

"I've saved us!" I exclaimed, imploring her to be happy. "This could be the end to our starvation!"

"You've sold your life away! You don't have an inkling of understanding to what you have done!" And with that, she stormed away, my father going after her. Of course our home was small so the only other place she could have gone was her room, but the effect was still real. She was angry, and at me of all people.

* * *

"She probably just can't stand the thought of losing another child," Sarah said. She glanced at me with pity.

The last thing I needed at the moment was pity, but I knew Sarah meant well.

Sarah was my best friend since before I could remember. We had met on the street when we were both young, both children living in a poor life. She had been wandering the street looking for her lost brother who in a fit of sadness about losing his one and only toy that he had received for his birthday a week before had run off.

She was now 18 and beautiful. Her long brown hair was tied in a tight bun, as per usual, her brown eyes gazing at me. She was just taller than me by an inch or two, making us both short and petite. Her skin was a creamy peach, her cheeks rosy from being in the theatre all day, but that was how she earned her living and it sure as hell beat cleaning other people's houses.

Sarah was a make up artist for the local theatre and spent most of her time there. I supposed she secretly aspired to be an actress but we had never actually talked about what she wanted to do with her life. I could only guess that she wanted to get married and start her own family like the rest of us. Save up as much money as you could and only hope that you could give your own children a better life.

"I know it was hard losing James. Heck, we all mourned for ages. But that was so many years ago. She should be happy that I want a better life for all of us, you know?" Sarah nodded at my words in understanding. She was good like that. Always being able to listen to anything you had to say. One of her best traits if you asked me. "How did your dad take it?"

She shrugged. I think the reason Sarah and I got along so well was because we both could relate so well to each other. We both grew up in poor families, hers being Six's and mine being Seven's. She lost her mother when she was giving birth to her youngest brother Quinn and I had lost my brother to the flu when he was 6. She and I both grew up with three other brothers. Sarah was the sister I never had, I knew I could trust and tell her anything.

"My dad actually took it pretty well. He knew that I would do it whether he wanted to or not and in all reality it's too good an opportunity to pass up." I couldn't help but agree with her. "And have you actually seen the prince?" When I shook my head at her, she gaped at me. "Oh Mellie, he's absolutely handsome. I bet he's just perfect, inside and out."

"I'm sure you're just getting ahead of yourself Sarah," I scoffed, giving her a smile, to which she returned. "He can't be _that_ good looking."

"Oh no, Mellie, you'll just die when you see him on the Report."

"You'll watch it with me, won't you? We can go and stand in front of Sal's, get there extra early so we're in front of everyone?" I tried to look extra hopeful so she would say yes. I just absolutely had to have her with me.

Sarah gave me a shy look. "I'm sorry Mellie, but I can't. I told the girls at the theatre that I would watch with them. And the one girl has a TV in her house."

"Oh, yeah, that's alright Sarah, no worries." I tried to hide the hurt in my voice, but I knew I had failed.

"Oh I really am sorry Amelia!" Sarah gushed. I knew that she felt bad now. "I'll make it up to you, I promise! You can come to the theatre early tomorrow, before work and I'll do your hair and makeup all nice, just like you love." Sarah gave me a smile, asking for her forgiveness and I couldn't say no to her.

I gave her a smile in return. I couldn't deny that she knew exactly how to make me happy once more. "Sure Sarah, I'd love that."

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Amelia is my own character and she leads a sheltered life, don't you agree?**

**Sarah Potter was submitted by _SorryLauren. _She's a Six who has a hard time trusting people unless you've been around her for quite some time. She would do anything for her family, which was why she signed up for the Selection. She is mainly quiet and keeps to herself. **

**The last four characters will be introduced in the next chapter! If you didn't receive a PM from me then your character was unfortunately not chosen. Sorry!**

**Hope you liked Sarah and that you'll like the other girls as well! **

**Remember to review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-xoxoxoxo B.G**


	3. Chapter Two

When Friday finally rolled around I could hardly keep down any food. I couldn't concentrate, I just suddenly became so nervous. The _Illéa Capitol Report _was to broadcast live from the palace at eight and as every minute passed, my palms began to sweat more. I couldn't control my nerves.

My mother had yet to say a word to me and it had nearly been three days. I still was unsure as to what I had done but I was sure that in due time, meaning tonight, everything would come to light. Whether I was chosen or not, I knew that she would tell me why she had acted the way she had and there had to be a good reason behind it.

I had seen Sarah once again yesterday, and true to her promise she had done my hair in a neat and clean French braid, something that I had always adored. She had also done my makeup quite nicely and I had tried not to mess it up too badly so that I could still wear it today.

Of course it had started to rain out. Pouring actually, so badly that it came down in sheets. The thunder rumbled nearby and I waited for the lightning that was so bright it lit up the sky. The rain didn't stop people however. By the time we had arrived, there was already a small crowd in front of the TV's. The report wasn't to start right away but since we had been late arriving, I had expected more people.

My mother had opted to say home along with my father. The last time I had seen her she had been sobbing in her bedroom with my father's arms wrapped around her in an embrace. She still had not spoken to me about what had pushed her over the edge, so I just let her be. There was not anything that I could really do about it, all I could do was try and accept it. Whatever _it_ was.

The Report started out as it usually did; with the royal flag hanging in the wind, fluttering back and forth as our national anthem played on the screen. When it was over, the lights became bright, lighting up a marvellous stage. I searched quickly for the prince, my interest peaking, but as soon as I found him, the screen flickered to the Master of Events who babbled on about the new war starting. After a couple minutes he introduced the host, a man named Buford. It was an odd name, I thought, but I suppose he wasn't able to pick it.

"Hello Illéa!" he boomed into the microphone that he held to his lips. "Welcome to this very special capitol report!" The man was wearing a very regal suit; it was a dark blue in colour and fit him perfectly. "On behalf of the royal family, we would like to thank everyone for their participation in the Selection. There shall be many Reports on the doings and becoming's of the selected girls."

Buford walked over to the Royal family, and the camera shot to the king, who suddenly had a microphone thrust into his face. The king's facial expression made me laugh, it was a mix of thanks and hate, if that were even possible.

"Good evening, your highness, how are you fairing?"

"Very well, thank you," the king replied with a grand smile.

"How are you feeling towards the girls? I assume you were there as they drew the names."

"Ah yes, I must say that they are of a wide variety! I think I was told there is one from almost every caste."

The thought that my name could have been drawn made me feel giddy. I could be royalty in just over a year.

"Excellent, just perfect!" Buford turned towards the queen. "Queen Melody, how did you like the girls?"

The queen looked quite regal in a beautiful floor length pale orange ball gown. Her orangey-red hair was piled atop her hair, parts coming down in swirls around her face. Even though she was as old as my mother, she still had young girl freckles adoring her cheeks and nose, and the smile that came over her face was one of pure happiness. "I approve of every one! They all look absolutely fantastic!"

"So you've seen them all as well?"

"Yes, I have looked over them personally after they were drawn, and I must say I am quite ecstatic."

"If I may be so bold, my queen, are there any favourites?" Buford looked at the queen with curiosity.

The queen looked taken aback, like she had not expected this question. I would have been too; it was quite unexpected of Buford to ask that question. "Yes, I must say that a few have stood out, but I would not go as far as to say that they are favourites." She then smiled at him and with every inch of her being it looked fake.

However, she answered it flawlessly.

The camera then shot back to Buford, regaining the attention.

"Tonight is a very special evening for the royal family, for their only son will see the list of selected girls for the first time! Tell me, Prince William, are you excited? Nervous? Or just plain ecstatic?"

The camera shot to the prince, who smiled shyly but confidently.

Sarah was absolutely right. Even if I didn't win the selection, there was no way I would ever be able to un-see his beautiful face. It was like nothing that I'd ever seen before in my life. He was breathtaking.

Prince William had a square jaw that was locked tight in concentration. His eyes were a sparkling green, similar to the grass in the spring after a good rainfall. His hair was long. Well, longer than most boys, it framed his face making him look younger than he actually was, which I knew to be 19. Prince Will's skin was a light colour and it gave off the impression that he didn't go outside much. He wore a light grey suit, with a black tie. The perfect vision of elegance in my eyes. He was an example of what a royal could be and he fit the role perfectly.

Sarah didn't even describe him with justice.

"Amelia, please stop drooling," Avery commented with an exasperated voice, along with his signature smirk.

"Yes, Mellie, it is quite unbecoming of you," said Gabriel, laughing at the end, blowing his serious façade. Zachary smiled at their comments.

"I am not drooling, you fools!" I said, abashed. A blush was coming to my cheeks, but only because I didn't want my brothers telling me I was in love with someone I'd only seen once and never met before. Cameron patted my shoulder in sympathy, giving me a smile.

"I must admit," she said, glancing from me to the TV. Her voice floated around effortlessly, like the wind. "He is rather handsome." Zach rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders tightly.

"Now don't go getting any ideas," he said gravely.

She glanced up at him and raised one of her delicate eyebrows. "Jealous?"

Zach pulled her closer, which was a risk because we were in a public place and not everyone knew about his or her engagement. He hadn't enough money yet to buy her a proper ring. "You have no idea."

The people in front shushed us loudly, for they were starting to show the faces of the selected girls. My stomach growled in hunger and panic. This was the moment, this was my new fate.

There were a couple that stood out to me. One girl with darker skin and shoulder length dark hair to match, her eyes stood out for the reason that they looked excited, her smile shone like 1000 watts. Her name was Jasmine Carlton and she was a Five.

Another girl had lips like a red rose, her blonde hair sitting atop her head in an elegant bun. She was nicely dressed, perhaps she was a higher caste, but that's not what caught my eye. She wasn't even smiling, she was just squinting her eyes slightly, to give off the effect that she might be. It unnerved me, because this might be a girl to play mind games with people. As I thought this over, her face vanished, and another took her place. Her name popped up, Haley Guzman, a Four.

The next had sleek dark black hair that was cut differently than you would usually see. She had perfectly straight bangs, which almost covered her beautiful hazel eyes. Her hair was long in the back, but cut short near her cheeks. It was quite unusual to me, but perhaps the prince liked it. Just from her picture I could tell she was tall, she had her back perfectly straight and her skin was a nice creamy colour. Casey Charleston was her name and she was another Four.

After that was a girl with short hair that couldn't have been longer than her jaw. It was a perfect blonde, with brown roots showing. To me, it looked natural, but Cameron just snorted and said that she probably had it done for her. Her eyes were a light brown and the smile she wore looked caring. Her skin was a little darker than peach, making me think she enjoyed time in the sun. Camellia Allan was her name and she was a Five.

So much for a variety, so far the only girls I'd seen were Four's and Five's.

The next girl was very plain Jane, but very beautiful. She had wavy brown hair that looked quite long. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and hazel, and looked similar to a doe's, large, round and innocent. She looked quite content to be having her picture taken. There were soft freckles dotting her nose and high cheekbones. She seemed to be very graceful and lithe, but what triggered me was that she sat perfectly straight in the chair. Her name was Natalia Seeker and her caste was a Two.

Right after her a familiar face flashed before my eyes. Her brown hair was framed around her face in small waves and she had just the right amount of mascara on to make her brown eyes stand out even more. Sarah never looked prettier.

I now wished that I had asked Sarah to help me. I had only showed up with my hair in a bun and hoping that my face didn't have any dirt on it. But would she actually have? She was nice friend and all, one of the only that I had, but I wasn't so sure she would have gone out of her way to help me win and be one of the treasured selected. It was a competition after all.

I was absolutely positive of one thing; Sarah's life and her families would be never be the same again. Everyone would now love her. And from here on out her status was a Two and if she won, her and her family would be One's.

My hopes weren't high as her face disappeared from my view, switching to a petite girl with crimson hair.

"Was that your friend Sarah?" Gabriel asked, flicking his eyes off the television for only a moment to glace at me.

"Yes," I replied. I could even hear the sadness in my own voice.

"There is still hope yet!" Cameron said massaging my shoulders. "Do not fret!"

"Good rhyming Cam," Avery praised laughing all the while.

"Hey!" Zach said loudly, "That's what I'm supposed to say!"

We all started laughing, joking around momentarily, until a women beside me caught my attention, shaking my arm and pointing at the screen.

"Is that not you?"

We all stopped dead in our tracks at her words. No one made a single sound. If we had talked for a couple moments more, I would have missed it entirely. Sure enough, on the screen with a very large smile on her face, was me. My face looked tired, my hair was in a loose bun at the top of my head, but my eyes looked alert, and very happy. And there, on my lips was the grandest smile I had ever seen in my life, on anyone. I think I might've been partly laughing for some strange reason, because my mouth was parted open the slightest bit.

We stared for the quick moments that my face was on the screen for, and with each passing second, my heart ceased to beat, the goose bumps rose on my arm, and I swore I had stopped breathing. I wasn't' about to see the Prince's reaction to my face, for it was there one moment and gone the next.

"Oh my-"

"You did it!" Cameron said, excitement all over her face as she interrupted Avery's exclamation.

"That was me," I said quietly. With each time I said it, I became louder. "That's me! That was _me_!"

Everyone around us turned in either excitement or jealousy. Some were clapping and congratulating, while others were glaring like vicious dogs on a hunt for their prey.

However I couldn't contain my enjoyment. It was like I was floating on cloud 9. I had never seen my brother's faces happier; not at Christmas, nor on their birthdays. This kind of joy I had never seen before. They hooted and hollered for quite some time, Cameron shaking my shoulders yelling, "you did it!" in my ear.

Gabriel and Avery swooped me up carrying me home in their arms. It was like a throne chair, as they liked to call it. Similar to a true princess of Illéa, commented Cameron.

They screamed things in the streets and all I could do was laugh. I laughed at their comments, at their antics. I was just so damn happy that I now had a slim chance to save them. There was no guilt in my body, it was only excitement. I was ecstatic about being one of the selected girls. Just getting the money would help my family so much. We would be able to eat healthier things. I was the one who was able to provide that for them. The thought filled me with joy. From now on, I was a Two.

A shock of thrill went through me as I thought of Prince Will. Whoever had picked me, whether it was him, an actual random selection or whoever else, as some of the rumours were, must have seen something there. Some sort of quality associated as a Princess.

By the time we arrived home, there was already a swarm of people standing outside our house. All I could think was that I had done it.

I was one step closer.

* * *

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So sorry it's taken me so long to get it out, I've been terribly busy with life at the moment and I'm honestly trying to write as fast as possible! Please bear with me :) **

**Feel free to review, it always interests me as to what you guys think of the story. **

**The girls that will be featured in this story are Casey Charleston who was submitted by Miyanne-Chan, Haley Guzman submitted by ShadowDude90, Sarah Potter by SorryLauren, Camellia Allan by The Lady Cloud, Jasmine Carlton submitted by LilacFields and Natalia Seeker who was made by BluePatronus01! **

**If you're looking for another SYOC Selection FanFiction, go check out BluePatronus01's profile! She's a good writer and my own Character, Heidi is featured in her story. Hope you like! **

**Have a great day peeps! **

**-B.G**


End file.
